Someone Else
by Raivotar
Summary: After attending to a WWE show, Angela meets a man she least expected to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Else**

Rating: T

Summary: An Undertaker fic

After attending to a WWE show, Angela meets a man she least expected to meet.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the WWE guys, just my own characters Angela, Johnny, Mack…

And I don't own the songs: Westlife – Angel, Westlife – Evergreen, The Rasmus – Someone else, or any other I might use here.

**Chapter 1**

It was late night in a smoky, dark LA biker bar. There were some tattooed, long-haired men with beards and leather clothes playing pool and drinking beer. Typical bikers.

"Hey Marilyn. Bring us a couple of beers over here honey." a big man with long beard wearing a leather vest yelled to one of the waitresses.

"Yeah, and when you bring them, could you do a little dance and sing too?" another man with long hair and arms full of tattoos said and all the 5 or 6 guys at the table bursted into a loud laugh.

"I think you just better go get them the beers Ang." the bartender said smiling to the waitress the guys were shouting at.

"Hmmm… right." the girl said with a frown.

She took the beers and went to the table where the guys were whistling at her.

"There you go. And Mack, this is the last time I'll bring anything to your sorry ass if you don't stop calling me Marilyn. The name is ANGELA. Got it?" she said emphasizing the word Angela and showing her nametag.

"Okay honey." he said with a grin and made the whole table laugh again.

"Oh shut up." Angela said and was about to leave when another man walked towards the table.

"Hey, what's going on here? Big-Mack trying to mess with my girl again, huh? You know you'll loose." the man said half serious, but with a sneaky smile when looked at the bigger man.

The man was also a biker, wearing black leather pants, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. He had long black hair on ponytail, earrings on both ears, a thick silver chain around his neck and big rings on his fingers. He had sunglasses on, though it was night.

"Hey baby." he said to the girl who instantly jumped to his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Hey baby." the girl said back and looked at the man with a wicked look on her eyes. The man gave the girl a wicked grin.

"Hey Johnny, you joining us here or what?" one of the men at the table asked after their staring started to be uncomfortably long.

"Nah, I'm not. I just came to get my girl." Johnny said and the men at the table growled and then gave him the looks that said "we know where you came to get her".

"My shift isn't over yet." Angela said to Johnny.

"Well, who would you rather be with, me or bunch of these idiots?" Johnny asked with a look that stated the obvious.

"Ok, I'll ask Mike if I can go." she said and went over to the bartender.

"Yo, Mike! Johnny's here. Can I go already?" Angela yelled to the bartender.

"Well, since there aren't much people here, I think we can handle it. Although, if something happens you could handle this lot a lot better than I can. On the other hand, all the trouble with those guys always has something to do with you, so maybe it's better that you go." Mike said with a grin.

"Asshole." Angela said giving the bartender a grin. "And thanks." she said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go baby." Johnny said.

They went out and to Johnny's Harley and drove off to his house.

Angela Monroe was a 22 years old girl from Los Angeles. She was a very tough girl. Well, she kind of had to be with her background. She had left home when she was 16. It wasn't much of a home anyway. Her father had left years ago and her mother was an alcoholic.

Angela always used to hang around the garage where the biker men repaired their bikes, and she started helping out there and that's how she got her first own bike. There she also met Johnny. He was 20 when they met. At first it was nothing more than friends, he let Angela crash in his house when she didn't have any other place to go. But later on, they kind of grew into each other.

Angela had very short hair, black at the moment. She changes her hair color a lot. She has ice-cold blue eyes, and she has a cold, deadly stare at them all them time. Sometimes, when she's looking at Johnny, there's a little warmth in her eyes, just a little. And if she catches anyone seeing that, the cold stare comes back quickly.

She also has earrings and lots of big silver rings in her fingers. She wears the biker clothes, black leather or jeans. Angela also has a couple of tattoos: a little star on her left shoulder and a text 'NO FATE' written on her left arm. She's about 5 ft 7 and she has slim, slightly muscled body.

Because of her name, Angela _Monroe_, the guys call her Marilyn, after Marilyn Monroe. And Angela hates to be called Marilyn more than anything.

Angela is the only female member of the gang, so she has to be as tough as the guys, if not even tougher. Of course there are some of the other bikers' girlfriends hanging with them, but they are not actual members. And yes, there are also all these skanky women hanging around the guys and their bikes. Angela just hates them. She has a good reason too. They're all after the leader of the gang, Johnny Reeves, her Johnny.

That's obvious, not only is he the leader, but he is also very good looking. He's nearly 7 feet tall, he has long black hair, blue eyes, mustache and a goatee. He's got tattoos on his muscular arms and chest. He looks very sexy with his black leather pants and vest, and Angela thinks he looks even sexier without his clothes. And she wishes she would be the only woman to know that.

Johnny pulled his Harley to the driveway, unlocked the garage and then drove the bike in. Then he lifted Angela to his arms and carried her inside the house.

"Why did you do that for?" Angela asked laughing in his arms.

"What? Can't I carry you?" Johnny asked, trying to look hurt and failed.

And before she could answer, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

After breaking the kiss, Angela said: "Of course you can carry me where ever you want."

"Oh in that case, your wish is my command." Johnny said and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oh." Angela said, trying to act surprised about the destination he had chosen.

He laid her back on the floor and started kissing her again. She immediately responded, allowing his tongue in her mouth. They kissed very intensely and they both moaned for pleasure.

He started to take off her clothes and she could feel his excitement. He took off her shirt and kissed her neck and squeezed her breast with his one hand and ran his other hand through her short hair.

"Mmm… Johnny…" she was moaning for pleasure.

Then he unzipped her pants and took them off, and she took off his shirt and pants. He threw her on the bed and took off his boxers and positioned himself on top of her kissing her hard. They ended up having yet another session of intense sex.

Afterwards Angela laid on top of Johnny for a little while, when they both tried to catch breath. Then she moved next to him on the bed and they both fell asleep. Angela needs her space in bed and she's not into cuddling or anything like that. And Johnny doesn't mind that.

**A/N**: My first attempt to write a longer story. Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter for my story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Angela woke up and saw Johnny was still in deep sleep. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She was standing under the shower and thinking about her life. She had never really complained about her life, she knows it could be much worse. She has two jobs, waitress in the bar and she also works at the garage. But she wants something better, there's just too much shit to put up with at the bar and sometimes at the garage as well. Well, mostly the guys let her work on their bikes in peace, 'cos they don't want anything to happen to their precious bikes. At the bar she actually once hit a biker two times her size for grabbing her ass. After Johnny heard about it, he went and beat the shit out of the man. Angela still got to keep her job. And so anybody who knows her doesn't try to grab her ass or anything like that, but the name calling still pisses her off.

She came out of her thoughts and shook her head while turning the water off. "Who are you kidding, your life is never gonna change, not for better anyway." she thought to herself.

When she got out of the shower and started to get dressed, Johnny was already up.

"Good morning baby." he said watching her getting dressed.

"Good morning." she replied still in her thoughts.

"Oh what's the matter babe?" Johnny asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Angela asked trying to look like nothing's wrong.

"Well, you're being so quiet and you look like you're a million miles away." he said.

"Don't tell me you're still pissed for the guys calling you Ma…" he stopped and then continued "that?"

"Yeah well, maybe I am. You know how much I hate that." she said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, I know." Johnny said and thought back how angry she could get about it.

Sometimes Johnny used to call Angela Marilyn as well. But it really made her mad and one day about a year ago, she really snapped at Johnny about it. They had a huge fight. Angela had had a long shift at the bar and she was pissed and tired. When she came home, Johnny was there, drunk.

"Oh hey honey." he said to Angela. "Come on Marilyn and give the president some sugar." he said with a drunken voice, waiting for her to give him a kiss.

Instead of a kiss, she slapped him across the face.

"Damn woman! Why the fuck you did that for?!" Johnny yelled holding his cheek.

"Cause I'm so sick and tired of you calling me that!" Angela screamed. "Not only do I have to put up with those drunken idiots at work, but at home as well." she yelled.

"Wow, what happened at work then? Who gave you hard time?" he asked slightly mad about the unexpected slap and the thought of the drunken bikers messing with his girl.

"Well, you know the usual. Big-Mack and everybody…" she started to explain. "Hey, don't try to make this about them." she raised her voice again.

"Well, if they mess with you, why you come home and beat me up for it?" he asked getting angrier.

"Because, if you'd stop all this Marilyn shit, maybe they will too." she said. "And I swear to God, if you call me that ever again, it's over." she said meaning every word she said.

They were staring each other in the ice-cold eyes for a while, and then Johnny said: "Fine. I'm out of here."

He grabbed his leather jacket and left, slamming the front door behind him. Seconds later Angela heard him driving away with his Harley. She just stood there in the middle of the living room for ages staring into emptiness. She knew that the Marilyn thing wasn't the reason for her outburst. Earlier at the bar Angela had heard this one skank who hangs around the bikers, Monica, telling someone how she had had the most incredible sex a couple of days ago, with the president of the Jackals. Johnny. Angela didn't have hard time believing what she heard; she knew Johnny has been cheating on her.

"I need to get out of here." she said to herself and went out to the garage to get her Harley and drove off.

She drove up to a hill with a view down to a beautiful valley. That was her own special place where she'd go whenever she needed to think or to be alone. She'd been going up to that hill ever since she was little. She'd just sit there and look down to the valley. Now she was sitting on her bike and trying to clear her head and thinking what she's going to do. She was thinking how much she loved Johnny and how he had betrayed her. Johnny's all she has; she doesn't want to lose him. After a while Angela started her bike and drove back home. When she came home, Johnny was already there.

"Where were you?" he asked her still a bit angry.

"I just went for a ride to cool off." she replied not really wanting to talk.

"So, are you cooled off now?" Johnny asked with a little smile.

"Yeah…" she said with a tired voice. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok. So is everything alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." she just said and went to bed.

"Well that's good then." he said and went to bed as well.

But he did think that there was something more bothering her, not just the name calling. He knew that Angela was feisty and she could lose her temper easily, but there still had to be something else there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here's the third chapter of my story, sorry it took so long to post it... enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Present day_

Finally the day has come. Angela as well as some of the Jackals are wrestling fans and today there was a WWE show in town. They were gonna go there, they had ringside seats. Angela couldn't wait to see the action up close. And most of all, she couldn't wait to see her absolute favorite wrestler, The Undertaker. She really liked his wrestling skills and his character.

Before she could go and enjoy the show, she had to get thru the day at the bar. It was easier said than done. There were a lot of people there the whole day. Drunken bikers hassling with the waitresses. Angela had a really hard time not to knock out some of the guys.

Finally it was time that Angela could go home and get ready for the show later that evening.

At home Angela quickly ate some leftovers from the fridge and went to take a shower. While she was at the shower, Johnny and some of the other guys came. They were all going to the arena together. After the shower Angela got dressed quicker than ever. She was wearing black leather pants and a belt with big silver skull buckle. She also had a black top that had Harley Davidson logo on it. Then Angela put on some make-up. Then she put on black leather wrist bands on both wrists and had all those big rings on her fingers. Finally she put on her black biker boots, grabbed her leather jacket from the chair and headed to the living room where everybody was waiting.

"So, everybody ready to roll?" Johnny asked everybody, but pointed the question to Angela.

"Sorry, I don't have a watch." Angela said giving Johnny a cold glance and went out the front door.

"Ok, let's roll!" Johnny yelled. "What the hell was that?" he thought to himself about Angela's behavior.

They all got out and jumped on their Harleys and drove off to the arena. Johnny led the crew and right behind him was Angela and Big-Mack and 7 other Jackals.

When they got to the arena, they went in and found their seats. They had the ringside seats. Angela sat right in front of the steel steps that the wrestlers climb in to the ring.

"The best seats in the house baby, huh." Johnny said to Angela when they had seated.

"Yeah." was all she could say, she couldn't wait for the action to start.

When the show started, the matches went on great. First there was a cruiserweight match. Angela just couldn't believe how those guys could move so beautifully. The moves were so fast and so acrobatic. She didn't care who won the match, she just loved the moves.

Then there was a match that made all the guys absolutely crazy: a bra and panties match between Torrie Wilson and Miss Jackie. All the guys were whistling and shouting at the two divas. Angela couldn't care less.

When Miss Jackie ripped off Torrie's top and waved it in the air, the guys got even crazier. Then Jackie threw the top into the audience and who else caught it but Johnny. He was so excited and he buried his face to the top and shouted something to the divas. Angela couldn't believe Johnny's behavior. He was shouting all these sexual things to those women and acting like Angela wasn't even there. She hit Johnny's arm with her elbow and gave him a look that said "what the fuck are you doing?".

"Oh, hey just enjoying the show. You should do it too, these tickets weren't cheap." he just said and kept on whistling and shouting.

Without thinking, Angela stood up and said to Johnny: "Go to hell." and left the arena. He didn't even notice she was gone until the divas were gone and the next match was about to start.

"Hey, where the hell Angela's gone?" he said to Big-Mack who sat next to him.

"I don't know." Mack said. "Maybe she went to the toilet or something."

"Yeah, maybe." Johnny said and didn't think of her anymore 'cause the last match of the night started.

In the mean time, Angela was back home. She was so mad she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to scream. All the thoughts and memories of Johnny cheating on her came rushing into her mind. She couldn't believe that he didn't care about her the way she thought he did, or that he didn't care about her the way she cared about him. She had had one boyfriend before Johnny, but she had never cared about anyone like she cared about Johnny.

Then her anger turned into sadness, 'cause she realized she had stormed off the arena before she saw her favorite wrestler, The Undertaker.

"You stupid idiot!" she yelled and kicked herself mentally for being so stupid to leave the arena.

"Oh shit." she said and went out the front door, got on her bike and drove to her own special place.

She just sat there and looked down at the valley. It was getting dark and she started to look at the stars.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home and talk everything clear with Johnny and see what's gonna happen." she thought to herself and started her bike and drove back home.

When she came home, there was nobody there. She looked a t the clock on the kitchen wall.

"The show ended a couple of hours ago." she thought. "Guess they went to the bar straight away." she said and headed to the bar herself.

She stepped into the bar and stopped dead at the doorway. For a split second she stood there surprised and then she turned around and left the bar. Angela got on her bike and drove off.

She was just driving around when she noticed she was at the other side of the town. She saw a bar she'd never been into. There were a couple of Harleys parked outside and she thought it would be a good place to get something to calm her down. She went in and walked straight to the bar and gave her order to the bartender. "A shot of Jack and a beer."

The bartender gave her a questioning look, but gave her the drinks. She drank the whisky all at once and started sipping the beer looking down trying to erase the image she had just seen.

When she went in to Tommy's bar, she saw Johnny kissing that skank Monica while carrying her at the back of the bar. You don't need to be a genius to figure out what they were gonna do there.

Angela ordered another shot of whisky. Her plan was to get so drunk she wouldn't remember anything that had happened. She didn't know that someone in the bar had been watching her since she walked in and he wasn't going to let her get wasted.

The bartender also was getting worried about Angela and her drinking.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Oh just peachy." she said dryly. "You just mind your own business and keep them drinks coming." Angela said harshly and gave him an ice-cold glance.

"Okay, just asking." the bartender said and lifted his hands up as in 'I give up'.

After Angela finished her third beer, a dark figure walked towards her. Before she could order another one, the man behind her said: "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, before getting any more drinks?"

"Oh get lost." Angela said without even looking at the man.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." the man said with a low but soft voice and a little smile.

"Well, I'm not a nice person." Angela replied. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me the hell alone."

"I know one thing, and it's that if a beautiful woman is sitting in a bar, drinking, alone, that means something's wrong." he replied.

"Oh, so you do this kind of thing often then?" she said and turned to face the man.

When she saw his face, her sarcastic smile turned into a disbelieve and a sudden desire to become invisible.

The man facing her had black long hair, a bandana on his head and the most amazing green eyes Angela had ever seen. The man was wearing a black shirt, black leather pants and a black leather coat. She knew who he was, The Undertaker.

"Oh shit." she said, eyes still wide open and her jaw dropped. Then she told the bartender to give her another beer, fast.

"No, wait." the man said to the bartender, looking still at the Angela. "Are you okay?" he asked Angela.

"Yeah, krhm… " she cleared her throat. "Why?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"You just looked like you saw a ghost or something. Oh, and the drinking." the man said with a teasing smirk

Angela slapped his arm, rolled her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Hey!" he said and rubbed his arm trying to look hurt and failing.

"I told you, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone." Angela said with a little smile.

"I think the last thing anyone should do now, is to leave you alone." he said seriously, looking straight into Angela's icy-blue eyes.

She was just about to say something, but he cut her off.

"By the way, I'm Mark." he said offering his hand.

Angela blushed, something that had never happened before, and looked down and said: "Yeah I know." Then she looked up again and said: "Look, I'm sorry what I s…"

"It's okay." he said cutting her off. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Angela." she replied.

"A beautiful name to a beautiful woman. Nice to meet you Angela." Mark said.

"Yeah, you too." Angela said and shook his hand and rolled her eyes on his comment.

"What? It's true." he said honestly.

"Yeah, what ever." she said dryly.

He knew there was no point to go on with that, so he changed the subject.

"So, you know me, huh?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I watch wrestling. You are actually my favorite wrestler." she said and cringed "Why did I say that?" she thought to herself.

"Oh really?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I like your style and your character is the best." she said.

"Okay, thanks." Mark said. "So, were you at the show earlier? Did you see my match? I won you know." he said smirking.

"Yeah, we were at the show…" she started answering and then the ugly images of the earlier events came back to her. She looked down and fought back the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not gonna cry because of you." she thought to herself. "You little bastard." she said quietly, but loud enough for Mark to hear she said something.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She was still looking down and Mark turned her head to face his. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked looking worried.

Angela cleared her throat and said: "No, I didn't see your match. But congratulations since you won."

"Thanks. How come you didn't see my match?" Mark asked.

Angela just sighed not wanting to answer.

"Oh come on, tell me my Angel." Mark said

"Angel?" Angela thought to herself. "Okay, I didn't see your match 'cause I left the arena before it." Angela said knowing that she'd have to give him the whole story.

"Why?" Mark asked.

Before Angela could realize it, the words started rolling out of her mouth and she told Mark everything that had happened that night.

"Oh what a worthless piece of shit." Mark growled. He was getting really angry for this guy. "What's wrong with this guy? He has this beautiful woman but he treats her like shit." he thought to himself.

"I know I overreacted at the arena, it was stupid of me to leave, but I just couldn't take it anymore." Angela said.

"Now, I don't think that was stupid at all. You shouldn't be treated like that." Mark said feeling sad for what has happened to her.

All of a sudden she just said: "I have to go." And she got up from the barstool, but she staggered and Mark caught her.

"Wow, take it easy." Mark said when he caught her. "Let me walk you outside." he said to her and then told the bartender to call a cab.

"I have my bike…" Angela started to explain that she doesn't need a cab.

"Well, you can leave it here. You can't drive in that condition." Mark said firmly.

Angela was going to say that she was fine, but she saw the firm look on Mark's face so she gave up.

"I'll just check that it's ok." she said. "You wanna see it?" she asked Mark.

"Sure." he answered and they went to see the bike.

"Wow, it's a beauty." Mark said in awe.

"Yeah, and runs like a dream." Angela said proudly.

"Oh, there's the cab." Mark said, not wanting let Angela go.

They walked over to the cab and she opened the back door and she was about to get in, when she turned to Mark and said: "Mark, I…I don't have a place to go. I can't go home…"

Mark's heart was breaking when he saw the look in her eyes when she said that. They were so full of sadness and confusion.

"Get in. We'll go to my hotel. Ok?" Mark said.

Angela nodded and went in the cab. Mark gave the driver the name of his hotel and they drove off.

Suddenly Angela jumped and said to Mark: "I don't have any money to stay at a hotel."

"Angel, you don't need money. You're staying with me. I told you I'm not gonna leave you alone." Mark said softly caressing her face with his fingers. "If it's okay with you?" he asked Angela.

"I guess it has to be." she said indifferently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, here's chapter 4. I'd like to thank MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Amyvedamarie and cassymae for sticking with me so far and for reviewing the story. So, let's see what happens in the hotel…**

**Chapter 4**

They arrived to the hotel and went up to the 10th floor and to Mark's room.

"I've never spent a night in a hotel before." Angela said. "Are all the rooms this big?" she asked looking around the room impressed.

"Well, some are even bigger." Mark said smiling when he saw she wasn't looking sad anymore.

"Bigger?!" she said in disbelieve and continued: "They must cost a fortune."

Mark sat on the couch and gestured her to come join him.

"Sit down so we can talk." he said.

Angela went to sit next to him on the couch. She kicked off her boots so she could sit Indian style and face Mark.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"You. And how you ended up being with a jerk like that." Mark said, maybe a little too harshly.

"Johnny's not a jerk." Angela started to defend her boyfriend.

"Well, anyway. Why are you with him even though he treats you like that?" Mark asked truly concerned.

Angela saw in his eyes that he really wanted to know and understand. She had never talked to anybody about her life, except Johnny. But then again, Johnny already knew her and her life story.

"I can see you have a lot of things in your mind and you're dying to let it out. I understand if you don't wanna talk, but Angel sometimes it's better to let it all out." Mark said softly looking deep into her eyes.

"Angel. There it is again." Angela thought to herself. "I guess it won't kill me if I tell him something." she thought.

Angela took a deep breath and started telling her story.

"So, you wanna know why I'm with Johnny. Well, it's basically because he's all I've got." she started.

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked taking her hand in his.

"Well, my dad left when I was little and my mom's an alcoholic, so I didn't ever have a real family. I used to hang around this garage where these bikers were fixin' their bikes and stuff." she said. "They gave me all kinds of odd jobs there and this one guy, Paul, taught me a lot about bikes. I got my first bike by working at the garage." Angela continued. "I met Johnny there. I was 15 and he was 20 when we met."

Mark frowned when he heard the age difference and Angela saw it.

"Well, we didn't get together until a couple of years later." she explained quickly. "When I was 16, I left home for good. That guy, Paul, said I could stay at his place. He and his then-girlfriend Jackie had an empty bedroom in their house. So I moved in." she paused to look his expression on her story so far. She also needed to pause to get more strength to go on.

Mark nodded a little and the look on his face was telling her to keep going.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Everything was going great for a while. But then after few months Paul and Jackie broke up and Jackie left. That was bad." Angela started swallowing hard when she thought back those days.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mark asked concerned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or if you can't." he said. He didn't want to push her.

"No, you're right. I should tell someone. You just say if you don't wanna hear this." Angela said.

"Please go on." Mark said. He saw she was trying hard to keep up this tough exterior of hers.

"Well, after Jackie left, Paul started paying nightly visits in my bedroom." Angela said and shivered as she remembered what had happened.

Mark's heart sunk and tears of sadness and rage were filling his eyes. He couldn't believe that this man, who had been kind of like a father to Angela, could do that to her.

Angela saw Mark's reaction and she didn't know what to do. Then she thought she'd finish up the story quickly so she could leave.

"So, after a while I moved in with Johnny and we've been together since." she said quickly.

"Oh my God Angel." Mark sighed. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through. And I wanna make sure that you'll never get hurt again, by anyone." he continued with his emerald eyes sparkling with anger.

"It's okay." Angela said. "I can take care of myself." she said and stood up from the couch.

"I know." Mark said. "But I wanna take care of you my Angel."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Angela asked.

"What? Angel? Because sweetheart, you are an angel." Mark replied with soft voice and looking deep into Angela's eyes.

"I'm much closer to the devil than an angel." Angela said being her 'bikerbitch' self again.

"No. You are an angel. You just don't know it." Mark said and pulled her closer to him looking into her eyes.

Angela felt mesmerized by his gaze. Then Mark kissed her gently. Angela jerked a little and Mark broke the kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Angela said and looked Mark's emerald eyes.

Then he kissed her again. This time more passionately and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue in her mouth. Mark felt how he was getting aroused and he quickly broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." he said and pulled away from Angela.

"Why?" she asked. "I liked it."

"Oh, you did, huh?" Mark said with a smirk.

"Didn't you?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, I liked it." Mark said. "I just shouldn't have done that." he said and sat back on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Why not?" Angela asked, confused about what was going on. She felt weird around Mark. She had never felt like that before and for some reason she just couldn't resist this man.

"It just doesn't feel right, after all you've just told me. I don't want you to think I'm trying to use you." Mark said. "And besides, you have a boyfriend."

Angela stepped closer to Mark and said: "Didn't you just say that I shouldn't be with him?"

"Yeah, but…" Mark started but was cut off when Angela sat on his lap and touched his hair and face and stared in to his eyes. Mark couldn't help but kiss her again passionately. He ran his other hand through her hair and caressed her back with the other. Angela moaned when he kissed her and touched her.

"Oh I really like your touch." Angela said softly.

"Well that's good, 'cause I really like to touch you." Mark said with a smile. "But I'm not gonna do anything to you that you don't want me to." Mark said seriously, gazing into her eyes.

"Well, I wanna feel those soft lips of yours on mine again." she said.

"That I can do." Mark said softly and started kissing her lips.

Then he got up from the couch holding Angela, still kissing her. He started walking towards the bed, Angela wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mark broke the kiss and stood Angela on the floor next to the bed. He was watching her and all he could think of was how much he wanted to make love to her. He felt nervous and something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Then he kissed her again and this time his other hand went under Angela's shirt and touched her breast. She shivered, on both surprise and pleasure.

"Is this okay?" Mark asked looking in Angela's eyes.

"Uh-huh." Angela nodded.

Mark pulled his hand out of Angela's shirt and started to take the shirt off of her. He looked Angela's eyes searching for acceptance. She gave it and Mark slowly took off the shirt. He kissed Angela's neck and went lower and kissed her breasts on top of her bra. Then he unhooked the bra and took it off. He pulled away to see her better. Angela then took off Mark's shirt and scanned through his muscular chest impressed.

"Like what you see?" Mark asked teasingly and Angela nodded biting her lower lip.

"I like what I'm seeing too." Mark said huskily watching Angela's naked upper body.

Angela felt strangely drawn to this man. She had always liked his in-ring skills, but she'd never thought about him this way. Mark looked into Angela's eyes and saw a desire burning deep in them. He then kissed her lips and neck, touching her breasts with his hands. Angela moaned a little for his touch. Angela grabbed Mark's pants by the waist and pulled him in bed with her.

Mark looked at her with a surprise and asked: "Is this okay?"

"Yes, I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing." Angela said.

Mark was on top of her and he was kissing her stomach and slowly and gently he was going to the edge of her pants. He looked up to Angela to see if it's okay to take of her pants.

Angela nodded.

Mark took her pants off and chuckled a little when he saw what she was wearing under her leather pants. "A Harley girl from top to bottom, huh?" he said with a smirk.

Angela was wearing a Harley-Davidson thong.

"Well, of course." Angela said. "Now, show me yours." she said with a teasing tone.

Mark hesitated a little before taking off his pants. He was very aroused, and all he wanted was to make love to Angela right now. But he couldn't do that. He left his boxers on, but Angela could see his arousal through them. She was getting more aroused herself.

Suddenly Mark stopped and got up from the bed.

"What is it?" Angela asked getting up herself.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't do this." Mark said not looking at her.

"Oh, okay." Angela said and get out of the bed and started gathering her clothes from the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mark asked when he noticed what she was doing.

"I'm leaving." Angela said bluntly and started putting on her clothes.

"No. Wait a minute." Mark said and went to her.

"I don't want you to leave." he said and took her hands.

"What do you mean? You said you can't do this, so I'll go." Angela said not understanding what was going on.

"What I meant was that I can't do this now, after you told me all that. I don't want you think that I'm trying to use you." Mark said looking deep into her eyes. "And besides, where would you go?" he said with a teasing smirk.

"Well, I'll always find a place." she said. "Like now I'm in a fancy hotel with this great guy." she said smiling.

"A great guy, huh?" Mark said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Angela said and continued: "I'm tired."

"Well, let's get some sleep then. Goodnight." Mark said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight." Angela said and went to the bed, a bit further from Mark.

"There really is something about this girl. I just wish she'd stop being such a tough guy and open up more." Mark thought to himself.

Mark saw the 'NO FATE' tattoo on Angela's arm and shook his head. "Damn that girl's been through too much shit in her life, I've gotta change all that." he thought.

Finally he fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody and sorry it's taken me so looooong to post new chapters, I've been so busy with school and everything. But here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Angela woke up the next morning around 9 o'clock. She got out of the bed quietly so Mark wouldn't wake up. She was getting dressed when she heard Mark.

"Good morning Angel. You weren't thinkin' about sneakin' out on me, were you?" he said with a little frown.

"Hmm... good morning." Angela said. "Well, actually I think I should go." she said putting on her top.

Mark got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"But I don't want you to go." he said and pulled her into his arms. "And I can't let you go without having any breakfast." he said and smiled to her.

"Well, I am a bit hungry." Angela said.

"Ok, good. Why don't you take those clothes off and go take a shower while I'll order us something to eat, ok?" Mark asked.

"Ok, thanks. I could use a shower." Angela said and headed to the bathroom.

"There's clean towels in the bathroom, what do you wanna eat?" Mark shouted after her.

"I'll just have some toast and tea, thanks." Angela replied.

"Yeah right." Mark mumbled and ordered them both big breakfast with eggs, bacon, coffee, tea, orange juice and toast.

"What the hell happened last night?" Angela was thinking to herself in the shower. "I actually hooked up with The Undertaker! I don't believe this." she thought. "What the hell's gonna happen now? Get a grip girl, nothing's gonna happen. After your sorry ass is out the door, he'll forget he ever met you."

"Whatever." she said and shrugged and got out of the shower.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you something I thought you might need." Mark said.

"Oh okay." Angela said and opened the door.

"Here." Mark said and handed her a toothbrush.

"Ha-ha. Thanks. Where did you get this?" Angela said laughing.

"Oh, I told the room service to bring it up." Mark said. "Oh, and the breakfast is here."

"Ok, I'll just brush my teeth and I'm done." Angela said.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower now too. You don't mind do you?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Umm… no I don't, go ahead." Angela said.

Mark went to the shower and Angela looked at him from the mirror, thinking "Yummy".

"So, you didn't get enough of this last night?" Mark asked with a smirk when he caught Angela staring at him from the mirror.

"Shit." Angela said in her head. "Well, there's so much there to look at." she said with a flirty tone.

"Now, what the hell was that?" she asked herself a bit confused about her feelings.

"Well, why don't you join me?" Mark asked looking at Angela like she wasn't wearing the towel.

"I really should just eat and go." Angela said quickly.

She really didn't know what was going on. On one hand she wanted to stay, but on the other hand she didn't think Mark had any long term thing in mind. She went to get dressed and started eating the breakfast.

Mark sighed and shook his head and finished his shower.

"How's the breakfast?" he asked Angela while getting dressed.

"It's ok. And there's plenty of it." she replied and motioned Mark to join her.

They were eating and there was an uncomfortable silence while they were trying to think what the other one was thinking. Finally Angela broke the silence when she realized she has work to do at the garage.

"Oh man, what time it is?" she asked Mark and tried to look for a clock.

"Umm… it's 10.30. Damn, could it be that much already?" Mark said and checked the time on his cell phone. It was the same. "Yeah, it's 10.30." he said again.

"Jesus!" Angela yelled. "I had to be at the garage at ten." she said, now really worried about what Johnny was thinking.

She started to get ready to leave when Mark got up and went to her. He pulled her in his arms and hugged her and then he stepped back so he could see her eyes. They were filled with confusion.

"Are you really gonna go to the garage today?" Are you sure you wanna see Johnny after all that happened last night?" Mark asked her, afraid that she'd just leave and he'd never see her again.

Angela looked into Mark's green eyes thinking "No I really don't wanna see Johnny right now, I'd much rather stay here with you." But she couldn't say that out loud.

"I have to go. I got Mack's bike there. I've been working on it for a while and he's gonna be pissed if it's not done soon." she said.

"Are you just saying that to get the hell out of here, or do you really have to go to work?" Mark asked feeling a bit hurt thinking she didn't wanna be there with him.

"Why did you ask that?" Angela asked surprised and continued: "Yes I really have to go to work. Do you think that I would still be here if I didn't want to?" she asked him, and then mentally kicked herself for letting him know she wanted to stay.

"So, you _do_ wanna stay here." Mark said with a smirk.

Angela slapped his arm and made him a face.

"Ha hah." Mark laughed. "It's okay if you wanna stay. I want you to stay." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

Angela didn't know what to say or do. All she knew was that Mack's bike has got to be done today.

"I have a flight to Colorado at eight tonight, and I was thinking that I'd really like to see you again. Could we meet somewhere before I leave?" he asked with a soft voice.

"Oh, ummm… I, I'd like to see you too, but I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I have to work and then there's Johnny and…" she was interrupted by a kiss.

Mark couldn't just look at those lips moving, he had to kiss them. He kissed her gently but after she responded to it he deepened the kiss.

They were interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

"Oh, what the hell…" Mark growled.

"Hey Mark, you in there?" a man yelled thru the door.

"Oh shit." Mark said. "I was supposed to meet Glenn at the gym like an hour ago. I'll get rid of him." he said and went to the door.

"No wait." Angela said. "He can't see me." she said scared that someone would know where she spent the night.

"What?" Mark asked confused. And before he could say anything, Angela ran hiding in the bathroom.

"Strange girl." he said to himself and answered the door.

"Now what the hell's the matter with you man? I've been waiting for you for an hour." a big bald man yelled at Mark the second he opened the door.

"Well, good morning to you too and it's nice to see you too Glenn." Mark said trying to be funny, but Glenn wasn't laughing.

"That's not funny man. I thought something's happened." Glenn said.

Mark grinned, "Oh something's happened alright." he thought to himself.

Glenn noticed the grin and looked around the room. The bed was a mess, like two people had slept in it, there was breakfast for two. That was all Glenn needed to figure out what had kept Mark.

"Oh, I get it." Glenn said with a wide smile. "You hooked up with someone last night, didn't you?" he asked. "Was it some old fling, is that why you wanted to go out alone? You were meeting someone?" Glenn asked with a teasing tone in his voice and slapping Mark on his shoulder. "Good for you man. You've been so miserable again lately."

"Oh shut up man." Mark said to Glenn. "It's nothing like that, and I don't wanna talk about it now." he said seriously.

"Aah, so she's still here, huh?" Glenn asked and looked at the bathroom door. "Well, let's see what's behind door number two." he said and started to the bathroom door.

"Don't go there." Mark stopped him standing in front of the door.

"Come on man." Glenn said surprised by Mark's action.

"You'll meet her when she wants to. Well, depending if she still wants to see me." Mark said looking down.

"What did you do then?" Glenn asked.

"I didn't do anything, it's just that I really like her but I don't know what she thinks of all this." Mark said walking away from the bathroom door with Glenn. "And that's not all, she's a lot younger than me and she's got a boyfriend." Mark said sadly.

"Wow." Glenn said realizing that Mark was serious, he haven't talked like that about a woman for a long time. "Okay, well I'm out of here. The plane leaves at eight so if you still want to hit the gym or whatever, give me a call, ok?" Glenn said and started to the door.

"Ok." Mark said. "And thanks man, I'm sorry I forgot the gym, but…"

"It's ok. I understand. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're seeing somebody else's girlfriend." Glenn interrupted him.

"Oh, the guy, he's not anybody I know, is it?" Glenn asked. "And the girl. You said she's much younger than you. She's still legal right?" Glenn asked truly concerned.

"Yes she's legal and no you don't know the guy." Mark said and laughed. "See you later bro." he continued.

"Yeah, later." Glenn said and went out the door and Mark closed it after him.

"I really hope she didn't hear too much of that." Mark said to himself and went to the bathroom door. "It's okay to come out. He's gone." he said thru the door to Angela.

"Yeah, I really have to go now." she said storming out of the bathroom, not even looking at Mark.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked grabbing Angela's arm.

"Let me go." she said with anger in her voice and she got off of Mark's grasp.

"Take it easy, I'm sorry." Mark said. "So, you heard what Glenn said, huh?" he asked. "Don't make any note of what he said. He has no idea what he was talking about." Mark tried to calm her down.

"Oh so you didn't go to the bar just to get some action then?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"No I didn't. Seriously." Mark said serious. "I just went there alone, 'cause I wanted to be alone. There's just all these things going on in my life and everything." he said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay." Angela said feeling bad that she had snapped at him like that. "Look, I'm sorry but I really have to go now." Angela said looking at Mark's eyes.

"Okay, let me give you a ride. I've got a rental." he said

"No!" Angela almost yelled. "I mean, it's ok, I'll take a cab." she said and smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it." she said.

"Alright. Before you go, can I have your phone number so I can call you?" Mark asked.

"Why would you call?" Angela asked surprised.

"Why? Why not?" Mark said. "In case you haven't noticed, I happen to like you, a lot. And I'd like to keep in touch. I wanna know how you're doing." he said looking into her eyes. He could see the icy look in them was starting to melt.

"Ok, here's my cell phone number." Angela said writing the number down on a piece of paper.

"I will hold this dear." Mark said taking the piece of paper, holding it to his heart.

Angela rolled her eyes and slapped Mark's arm.

"Ouch." he said rubbing his arm trying to look hurt. "You will answer when I call, right?" Mark asked looking at Angela.

"Maybe." she answered with a flirty smile.

"Maybe?" Mark asked trying to look offended.

"Yeah, and if I got your number I'd know it's you. Or if I'm working I usually don't answer." she said.

"Ok, here's my cell phone number." Mark said and gave her his number.

"Now I _really_ have to go. I'm so late." Angela said.

"Ok. Come here." Mark said and swooped her into a deep kiss. "I'm gonna miss you my Angel." Mark said and looked deep into her eyes. "I will call you. Bye my Angel." he said.

"I will answer you." Angela said with a smile. "Bye."

Angela went out the door and walked to the elevator. In the elevator she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked herself while pressing the button.

"Damn she's a beautiful girl. Troubled, but interesting." Mark said while closing the door. After awhile he called to Glenn and they now went to the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Long time no see… here's a short chapter, another one will be added too shortly…Just try to bear with me…**

**Chapter 6**

_At the gym_

Glenn and Mark were working out and Glenn started asking about the girl in Mark's room.

"So, you send her packing then." Glenn said.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Oh come on bro. The girl you were fucking last night." Glenn said with a smirk.

"For your information, I wasn't fucking anybody last night." Mark said annoyed.

"But you had a girl in your room…" Glenn said looking confused.

"Yeah, but I didn't _fuck_ her, well… I don't wanna talk about it." Mark said getting even more annoyed on Glenn's questions and he was a little surprised on his other feelings he was actually missing Angela already.

"Damn bro, what the hell happened to you? What did she do to you?" Glenn asked looking at Mark concerned.

"I'd like to know that myself." Mark said and sighed. "All I know, I've never met anyone like her before and that I really wanna see her again." Mark said quietly staring at the mirror. "I'm just afraid she don't wanna see me again."

"Why? Because she has a boyfriend?" Glenn asked. "Hell, that's never stopped them before." he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know this girl." Mark said angrily.

"Hey man, don't bite my head off if she's got you in a loop. And besides, I don't think _you_ know her either, I mean you just met her last night." Glenn said matter of factly.

"Yeah we just met last night, but damn, there's just something about her…" Mark said not sure if he wanted to tell Glenn more he already had.

"Like what?" Glenn asked.

"Something that makes me wanna take care of her and make sure nobody's ever gonna hurt her again." Mark thought. "I don't know, something." he said to Glenn with a tone that said drop the subject.

Glenn took the hint and they finished their workout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's chapter 7. I've been so busy with school that I haven't really had time to update my story, but I try…Enjoy!**

**Chapter ****7**

Angela had gotten out of the hotel and she took a taxi back at the bar she'd left her bike. She found the bike untouched in the parking lot. She got on it and drove straight to the garage. The whole drive there she was thinking how she could face Johnny after all that had happened. And she was scared of how Johnny would react on that she was gone all night and late from work.

When she got to the garage, she saw Mack standing outside looking pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled at Angela.

"None of your business." Angela said wryly. "The place closed? Where's Johnny" Angela asked surprised.

"Probably looking for you." Mack said. "What happened to you last night anyway?" he asked.

"I only wish I knew." Angela thought and smiled a little. "Ummm… I spent the night at your place if anybody asks. Ok?" Angela said looking at Mack firmly.

"I don't know Ang, I don't like lying to Johnny…" Mack said hesitantly.

"Oh, but lying _for_ him isn't a problem?" Angela said angrily staring Mack with her icy eyes.

"Well…" Mack started but was cut off by Angela.

"You want this bike ready today or not?" she asked. "If you do, you'll say I crashed at your place last night." she said firmly, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Fine." Mack said and Angela started working on the bike.

After about an hour Johnny came to the garage.

"What a… Where the HELL have you been?!" Johnny yelled at Angela.

Angela just looked at Johnny with a cold stare.

"What do you care?" she just said bluntly and turned back at Mack. "The bike's ready."

"Don't you try to ignore me." Johnny said angrily. "What the hell happened? Why did you leave like that and where the hell did you go?!" Johnny was still yelling. "I tried calling you and I looked all over for you."

"Hah, I guess you weren't looking hard enough." Angela just said not even looking at Johnny.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just had it with you at the arena. You just ignored me, you acted like I wasn't even there. So I left." Angela explained. "And that's not even the whole thing." she continued. "I went for a ride and then came back to the house just to find nobody there. Then I went to Tommy's and saw you sucking that damn whore. Were you looking for me there too?!" Angela yelled at Johnny.

"Then I crashed at Mack's. Didn't wanna see you." she spat at Johnny.

Johnny was dumbfounded of Angela's rampage.

"I…" Johnny tried to think of something to say. "So you just went to fuck Mack then, huh?" he accused Angela.

"What?!" Angela just yelled not believing what she just heard.

"And you, you didn't say anything about her being with you!" Johnny now yelled at Mack.

"Well, I…" Mack started, but was cut off by Johnny.

"Well, of course you didn't say anything. You've always drooled over her, so now you finally had her…" now Johnny was cut off.

"Johnny! Shut the fuck up! And calm down." Angela screamed. "Jesus. Nothing happened at Mack's. He wasn't even home when I went there. I know where the key is, so I went in and fell asleep on the couch. End of story." Angela explained to Johnny and looked at Mack to confirm her story. He nodded.

"Now, give me some credit Johnny. I mean, though you seem to be able to cheat on me with what ever, I'm not." Angela said with a deadly stare but kind of smug grin.

"Hey!" Mack said with a warning tone and gave Angela a 'What the hell' look.

"Well, I'm done here, so I'm out. I don't wanna be this close to that rat any longer I have to." Angela said in disgust pointing at Johnny. "See ya Mack." she said to Mack and started to the door when Johnny grabbed her arms.

"What the hell? Let me go." Angela said and tried to get away.

"Now, shut up you little bitch." Johnny said between his teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that and acting this way?" he yelled and shook Angela.

"Oh you wanna hit me, huh? Is that it?" Angela yelled back. "Well go ahead. Let's get it over with. Come on." Angela taunted Johnny.

Johnny was very angry and he looked like he was gonna hit her.

"Johnny! Don't do it!" Mack yelled.

Johnny turned to look at Mack and loosened his grip on Angela. She got out of the grip, looked at Johnny with her icy eyes and said: "Didn't think so." and she left the garage, took her bike and drove off.

"Hey man, she just slept there and I thought you didn't wanna be interrupted." Mack said to Johnny with his hands up. "Look man, I gotta go and test drive the bike. You gonna be alright?" Mack asked Johnny who was now sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"Hey, I know you wouldn't have done it." Mack said and took his bike outside and drove off.

Johnny ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He stood up and yelled: "Son of a bitch!" and punched the wall. "Shit." he cursed 'cause his hand hurt. He had never hit Angela or any other woman.

When he was a kid, he saw his father beating up his mother and sister and he beat up Johnny too. So he swore he would never be like his father, he would never hit a woman. And now Angela pushed him so far he almost did it.

"I got to get her back." he thought.

Angela drove straight up to her hill. She turned off her bike and just sat on it looking down at the valley. After a while she dug her wallet out of her pocket and took a picture out of it. She looked at the picture and tears started filling her eyes. She blinked them away and kissed the picture and said: "I love you and I miss you." and put it back in her wallet and the wallet back in the pocket. She felt something in the pocket and took it out. It was the piece of paper with Mark's phone number on it. She looked at it for a while, then took her cell phone and dialed the number. After the first beep she suddenly hung up. She shook her head: "Idiot."

Suddenly her phone rang and she startled. She looked at the display. It was Mark's number.

"Shit." she said. "Damn caller id's." she cursed. "Hello." she answered the phone trying to sound casual.

"Angela? Is it you?" Mark asked.

"Um… yeah it's me. What's up?" Angela tried to sound surprised that Mark called her.

"Well, nothing much. Did you just call me and hung up right away?" he asked and smiled at the other end knowing that's exactly what she did.

"Um… yeah." she answered a bit embarrassed. "I freaked out. I thought you might not want me calling to you." she continued.

"What? Where did you get that idea from?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Angela said. "I… I still can't believe anything that has happened."

"What?" Mark asked again. "Hey, that all happened. And to tell you the truth, I'm glad it happened. I'm glad I met you and I do wanna see you again." he said firmly but softly.

"Really?" Angela asked still not believing this man was serious.

"Really." Mark answered softly still not believing this girl didn't believe he was serious. "Now, is everything okay my Angel? You sound a bit sad. Have you seen Johnny?" Mark asked concerned that Johnny might have done something to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angela said trying to sound convincing.

"Uh-huh." Mark said, not convinced.

"What? I'm fine now, talking to you." Angela said with a smile and a flirty tone.

"Oh, glad to hear that." Mark answered with a smile. "But something happened, right?" he asked more serious.

"Well, yeah. Johnny came to the garage and all hell broke loose." Angela said.

"Shit." Mark thought to himself. "What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" Mark asked starting to get mad.

"Oh no, no he didn't." Angela quickly answered. "I told him I spent the night at Mack's, 'cause I couldn't tell the truth. So he started accusing me of sleeping with Mack and I said I don't sleep with just anybody like he does. And then, then he… I…" Angela started swallowing and tears started filling her eyes when she realized what she'd done.

"What? What did he do? Angel?" Mark asked concerned and he was now really mad at this guy.

"He um… grabbed me and I, I almost made him break his promise to himself." Angela said almost crying.

"Break his promise? What are you talking about Angel?" Mark asked.

Angela told Mark the whole story what happened and about Johnny's promise that he would never hit a woman.

"And I almost made him do that by taunting him about it. I'm such a bitch. He should have hit me." she said now angry at herself.

"No. No way he should've hit you. And I'm glad for him that he didn't, 'cause I swear to God if he'll lay a finger on you, I'll break every bone in his body. And you have to stop blaming yourself. You've done nothing wrong." Mark said now angry about Angela blaming herself.

"But…" Angela started.

"Shh, listen Angel. You gotta get away from that relationship fast. In the long term it's not gonna be pretty for either one of you." Mark said knowingly. "Let me tell you something about a bad relationship and what it can do to people." he continued.

"Okay." Angela said and listened how Mark started to tell her the story of his marriage with his ex-wife.

"Like I told you earlier, I've been in a very bad place recently, and that was because of my very bad marriage and an ugly divorce." Mark started.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Angela said.

"Yeah, well. This ex-wife of mine was just a typical gold digging vulture. I was or thought I was, so in love with her that I didn't see it. The problems started pretty early on. Well, the first sign was that we got married after knowing each other only six months. But I was so in love." Mark said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"That's pretty soon." Angela said and kicked herself mentally. "I didn't mean…" she started.

"It's okay baby." Mark said and continued his story. "Anyway, because of my job, I was on the road all the time and Deborah was home. I think she actually liked not having me around, just my money. She kept buying stuff to the house and new clothes to herself that she never wore when I was home. She had her own friends and she was cheating on me, well, I guess the whole time we were married." Mark sighed.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked concerned. She couldn't understand why that woman had treated him like that.

"Yeah. It's still kind of hard to talk about this shit to someone, you know. Actually, I haven't really talked about this with anyone, well except Glenn and now you. You still wanna listen?" Mark asked.

"Yes, if you wanna tell me. Come to think of it, it's your turn to pour your heart out." Angela said half joking and smiled.

"Hah hah. Yeah I guess it is." Mark laughed. "So she was cheating on me. And I found out and she said she loves me and she won't do it again. I believed her, 'cause I thought I couldn't live without her. So I took her back and gave her a second, third, fourth chance. Then one day I just had it with her. I found out she'd betrayed me once again and I told her it was over." he paused. "You still with me?" he asked Angela.

"Yes, I'm here. I can't believe that woman." she said.

"Well, you haven't heard the half of it." Mark said. "So, I told her we're thru and she hits me with the biggest bomb yet. She's pregnant."

"Oh." Angela gulped and tears were filling her eyes again. "What the hell's the matter with me." she thought to herself. "I'm not a crier."

"Yeah, and she got me convinced that it was mine. So, of course I couldn't leave her." Mark said

"Right." Angela said understanding.

"And then, after our baby-girl, Belle, was born, I just fell for her. She was the most beautiful thing on this earth." Mark said fighting back tears that were forming in his eyes. "And everything went quite well for a while. But then, right after Belle's first birthday came the bomb that blew my world totally in pieces. The guy that Deborah had "been involved with" came back and demanded a paternity test. And my worst nightmare came true: I wasn't Belle's father, he was." Mark said now crying.

"Oh my God." Angela sighed. "I'm so sorry Mark." she continued.

"Thanks." Mark said and wiped the tears off his face. "Damn, I'm such a cry-baby." he said and tried to laugh.

"It's okay. You can cry if you want." Angela said comforting. "I wish I could do something. I wish I was there…" Angela said.

"Oh man, what time is it?" Mark suddenly said more than asked.

"I don't know, I don't have…" Angela answered.

"Shit. I have to get to the airport. My plane leaves at eight and I need to get everything… I'm sorry Angel, can we talk later?" Mark said.

"Yes, of course." Angela said.

"Ok, well, I gotta go now. I'll call you later." Mark said.

"Okay." Angela said.

"Bye." Mark said.

"Bye." Angela said and hung up.

"Oh my God." Angela said quietly.

She just couldn't believe what she'd just heard. But then again she sees that kind of women all the time. Women that are only after the guys money, bike or just wanting to sleep with them. But also the guys didn't really care what the women want, just as long as the guys get laid.

Now Angela really realized that Mark was different. That he actually does have feelings. And that there is a sensitive guy underneath that tough exterior. She also realized something else; Mark calling her Angel doesn't bother her at all.

Angela sat on her bike five more minutes and then she drove home. She didn't really want to face Johnny, but she didn't have a choice.


End file.
